


♫ One of these things...

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [25]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: ♫ ... is not like the other
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 4





	♫ One of these things...

**T** he press line before the movie started falling apart when he started signing. That’s your story and you’re sticking to it. 

♫ “One of these things is not like the other.”

He’s holding Mjölnir - well a replica of Thor’s hammer that someone handed him for a photo opp - in one hand and the sharpie he’s planning on using to sign with in the other.

You shake your head, still walking towards the designated area where fans are waiting. “Tom please stop that.”

♫ “One of these things just doesn’t belong." 

He’s grinning, bopping his head and shoulders along with his words. 

"Tom, seriously. Stop. Just stop.” You’re trying not to smile because it will only encourage him. Trying, and failing. 

♫ “Can you tell which thing is not like the others?”

You shake your head at him. “I’ll just walk away. Leave you standing here alone. Nobody to take that hammer so you can sign things…" 

♫ "By the time I finish my sooooong?”

He’s carrying on despite your warnings. You try to ignore him and continue down the path towards the anxiously awaiting fans. Tom follows, merrily continuing the song. 

♫ “Did you guess which thing was not like the others?”

“Your fans are starting to notice now, Thomas.”

♫ “Did you guess which thing just doesn’t belong?”

There’s nothing to do but let him finish the lyrics. You mutter under your breath, “Hell. They’re going to think you’ve been drinking.”

♫ “If you guessed this thing is not like the others….” He waves Mjölnir in your direction while he sings the last of the verse. ♫ “You’d be right!”

You eye him while accepting the prop, “ _Have_ you been drinking? Lean over here…." 


End file.
